Awkward Ranger Shippings
by Darkkarara
Summary: Hello there! Welcome to the Awkward Ranger Shippings! :D Here, shall be crack pairings, humour, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

Welcome to the awkward ranger shippings.

Here, you'll see pairings from Pokémon Ranger 1, and 2.

Most of them will probably be humour based, some may have crossovers, you'll just have to wait and see.

They will be updated frequently, I promise.

The first actual chapter shall be updated tomorrow, so stay tuned! :D


	2. Save the Whale shipping

**Save the Whale shipping. (Kellyn/Kate x Waliord and Wailmer)**

It was an ordinary day in Almia, yes, where crap was happening because of Team Dim Sun. They had tried to kidnap a Wailord to make up for the loss of their precious cargo ship. They failed however, because Kate and Kellyn managed to free the Wailord. But then the grunts and admins kidnapped th Wailmer, deciding that they shall name it the Wailord mini. The fiends! But Kate and Kellyn, being Top Rangers, decieded to save the Wailmer. This is what happened;

"Hey, Kate?" Kellyn panted, trying to keep up wth her. "You think the Wailmer is in that room?" He nodded to the door that was ahead of them.

"I guess we're about to find out" Kate pushed the door open, her Pachirisu perched on her shoulder.

But neither of the Rangers were prepared for the horrors before them...

The grunts and admins were playing 5-a side soccer, wich seemed innocent enough, until they noticed that the kidnapped Wailmer was being used a a soccer ball, and two Machamp as goal posts. And none other than Mr Kincaid was watching the cruel act with an equally cruel smile. Kate and Kellyn had enough. They were attacked by Stunktank, bothered by grunts, only to make their way to witness this cruel toture to Wailmer.

"Right..." Kate muttered with a glare that could make a Gengar cry. "I think we should end this once and for all."

However, one of the grunts happened to look in their direction. "Oh crap, rangers!"

All the Dim Sun goons stopped in their tracks, letting the now bruised and battered Wailmer roll into a corner. Kate approached the wary minions, with an oddy calm expression, despite her anger. "What do you primitive individuals have to say for yourselves?"

They all looked aound at eachother, and then they all looked down, ashamed. "We're sorry." They muttered. The really didn't want to mess with her.

Kate seemed satisfied with that answer, "Good, now I'll just take Wailmer and leave-"

She was interrupted by a grunt. "Best. Soccer. Game. Ever!" He yelled, punching the air. No-one stopped Kate from unleashing her anger on the obnoxious idiot.

Kellyn, however, hid in the corner with Wailmer as soon as violence broke out, making sure to cover Walmer's eyes until the violence was over. Kate walked over to them. "Hey, we can leave now." They let Wailmer back into the sea, and a sudden realisation hit Kellyn as soon as they were on the boat to the desert.

"Hey, what happened to Kincaid?"

-Somewhere under the ocean-

"Agh! Stop that! This isn't a soccer ball!"

Wailmer was happily headbutting Kincaid's submarine, which was round, and possibly resembled a soccer ball to the Collosal Whale pokemon, while Wailmer watched with a grin on it's face.

Gotta love Karma, huh?


	3. Ice gets himself into trouble

**Icecastleshipping and Caeruleusshipping**

**Icecastleshipping (Kate x Ice)**

As soon as the kiss ended, Kate just stared at Ice in wonder. "Wow"

The blunette just laughed. "Heh, guess you're not such a n00b in that department, eh?"

Kate looked down at her feet. "Y-You're not too bad yourself."

Ice tilted her head up with a finger. "I gotta go now, but we'll meet again, ok?"

Kate looked at him in surprise. "What about the Blue Gem?"

Ice shrugged. "I don't really care about it, plus, it'll be impossible for me to get it." He kissed her on the forehead. "See ya later, Kate-n00b." He walked away without a backwards glance.

**CaeruleusShipping. (Kellyn x Ice)**

As soon as Ice pulled away, Kellyn gave hom an odd look. Why, of all times that it could of happened, did it have to be when the future of Almia hung in the balance?

Ice was smirking. "Wow, I guess kissing skills don't run in your family."

***Thwack!***

Kellyn had punched Ice in the jaw. "Dude, are you saying that you made out with my mom?!"

Ice stood there, still smirking despite the pain in his jaw. "No." He started laughing. "Even better than that."

Kellyn was glaring. Who, then? My grandma?"

Ice took a step closer to him. "Why, none other than Kate-n00b, your own sister."

***Thwack!***

Ice still smirked, a bruise now forming on his cheek. "Chill, yeesh."

Kellyn glared even harder. "You mess with me, you rank somewhere in my hatebook. You mess with my family however, you're gonna wish that you were never born.

Ice looked smug. "Ooh, whatcha gonna do to me?"

***Thwack!***

"Owww..."

***Thud!***

Ice lay on the floor, unconcious.

Kellyn adopted the same smirk Ice had worn. "Not so funny now, is it?"

**Authors note;**

**Hey, guys, I am SO sorry that I did not update for a while. I was busy with a load of art requests, helping to dig a fish pond, which was MURDER on my back and arms, trying to write for you guys, and preparing for my final year of school, which will be murder on my sanity. X.x Review please, it makes me smile to see a little support from skilled writers such as yourselves~ :)**


End file.
